Times A Killer
by Just me and myself
Summary: It's been years that Slate has been in control of the world, the Titans are in hiding and everybodys lives are in one girls hands. But they have one advantage... time. R
1. How it began

JC: Here is my first Teen Titan story. Please, review... even flames. Please tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything like that. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, all I own is the plot and anybody I make up.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Times A Killer - Chapter 1  
  
They've traveled the four corner of the globe. Searching for the one person who has lived through it all. A born fighter. A fighter who knows what they will be fighting for. They also have to be able to live their travels. Not just plain jain walking, flying or riding. Time Travel...  
  
***********  
  
"Where home." A young man said, as he walked into a dark room. He had messy black hair, blue jeans, a white, sleeveless shirt with a slit cut in the top; middle and a pair of black sunglasses. He had a nice tan, six foot four, built body.  
  
A young woman walked in behind him. She had dark purple hair; so dark it almost looked black and the same with her eyes. Her hair was a little bit longer than shoulder length but was up in a ponytail. She had black jeans and a black, sleeveless shirt with a slit cut in the top; middle, similar to his clothes. She was about five foot seven, violet skin and an athletic body.  
  
"Robin, Raven... that you?" Asked a, half robot, half man. He was a little bit taller then the guy he called, Robin. Silver and Blue parts where attached to his black skin. He didn't have on any clothes.  
  
"It is so good to see you two again." Said an excited alien. She was about the size of Raven. Her hair was a reddish color, which should reach down her back but was up in a ponytail and her eyes where almost a lime green. She had blue jeans and a white, sleeveless shirt with a slit cut in the top; middle, just like Robin and Raven.  
  
"Starfire, Cyborg... it's really good to see ya." Robin said, as he walked to the two. "Same." Cyborg said. The three hugged, then looked to Raven. "Do you not wish to enjoy our togetherness?" Starfire asked. "I need to meditate." Raven said as she quietly walked pass them and into a door.  
  
"Good old Raven... always puts the sun in sunshine." Cyborg said, sarcastically. The three giggled for a few seconds, then came to grips. "I guess you did not find anybody?" Starfire asked. Robin just shook his head.  
  
"Man, I think where all going to be dead before we find someone." Cyborg said. "Slade isn't after us at the moment. Wait... where's Beastboy?" Robin asked. "Beastboy is currently napping." Starfire said, pointing to another door, the one next to the one Raven walked into.  
  
There where seven doors in all. One for Robin, Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg, training room and a kitchen. "Well, I'm beat." Robin said, with a yawn. Then he walked pass them and went through another door.  
  
The two remaining people looked at each other and walked into two more doors. "Night." Cyborg said, just before he closed his door. "Good night." Starfire replied, as she too closed her door.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
"Good morning everyone." Starfire said, joyfully looking at everyone, which was only a green person and Cyborg. "Star, can you like... not be so, happy?" A green haired, green skinned, person said. He was built like Robin; he also had on the same kind of clothes. The only difference was he had on a green shirt.  
  
"Chill Beastboy. I think we need her to be happy. I mean, who else will?" Cyborg said, cracking a few eggs in a bowl. Just then Raven walked in. "Definitely not her." Cyborg said, pointing to Raven, hoping he wouldn't be seen. "I saw that." Raven said, in her usual tone. Cyborg gulped and went beck to cooking.  
  
The day passed without anything happening. Robin and Cyborg practically slept all day. Raven meditated all day. Beastboy stayed in the kitchen, trying to convince Starfire to leave everybody alone with her alien cooking.  
  
It was evening time before everyone saw each other. "I'm going for a walk." Raven announced. "I'll go with you." Robin said as he jumped up and ran after Raven.  
  
They both walked outside and looked around. They where in a dark, nasty ally. It was partly cloudy so they could see a few stars. The moon was full and shining brightly.  
  
"Robin, do ya think we'll ever find someone?" She asked, as they started their walk out of the ally. "Sure we will. It just takes time, Rea." He said, with a grin. "We're slowly running out of time." Raven said.  
  
They walked out of the ally and into an abandoned street. There where cars all, either turned upside-down, burned to a crisp, or both.  
  
"I know Raven, I know." Robin said, looking around.  
  
Then there was a 'BANG'! Robin looked to Raven to see her holding her upper right arm. "Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing her shoulder and trying to find a place to hide. "Yeah, it just grazed me." She said.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we got here?" Asked a females voice, behind them. They both turned around to a woman, about the size of Raven, just a little bigger, with long blond hair. She had on a white T-shirt and white jeans.  
  
To both sides of her where six; good size men; three on one side, three on the other. They where all wearing the same thing, black T-Shirts and white jeans. One of them held a revolver handgun.  
  
"Terra!" Both Raven and Robin said, together. "I'm sooo glad you two remembered me." Terra said, with a madman smile. Then Terra's hands glowed yellow. She lifted up a piece of the road the size of a small bolder. She flung it towards them as fast as she could.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" Raven said as her eyes glowed, along with her hands. Her dark powers stopped the small bolder. The two girls fought for position of the rock, Terra was winning. Ravens arm was bleeding more then ever.  
  
Then a 'B ANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!' rung through the air. Terra's hands stopped glowing as she looked from side to side. All six of the men laid on the ground with a bullet lodged in the back of their head.  
  
Ravens took control of the bolder and flung it to the side so she and Robin can see what happened.  
  
They all looked the same way, Terra turned around and the other two just looked past Terra. They saw a young girl, with brown hair just long enough to put in a ponytail. She wore the same clothes as Raven, black with black, the only difference was she had a pistol holster that was clipped on her left pocket and the clothes where baggy. They couldn't see the look on her face or any detail because it was too dark. She held a 380-handgun in her right hand, pointed right at Terra.  
  
"Tommy, what a pleasant surprise." Terra said, gritting her teeth. "You know, I think we should see each other more often." Tommy said. "I think your right, just to bad this will be your last day." Terra said, as her hands glowed, again, and another piece of the road was lifted up. Terra flung the rock at Tommy, but Tommy dove out of the way just in time.  
  
Then another 'BANG!' was heard, but Terra was ready. She had some of the road sprout out of the ground to cover her body. "Crap." Tommy said, because she knew she missed.  
  
The rock shield went back into the ground to show a satisfied smile on Terra's lips. "You may be one of the best shots in the world, but I have one of the best defenses." Terra said.  
  
Then the next thing Terra knew she was face down in the dirt and her back felt like it was to fall apart. A shadow lingered over her, the shadow belonged to Robin.  
  
"I will win next time." Terra said, as the rock underneath her came up and flew away, with her on it.  
  
"Raven!" Robin said, as he ran to his hurt friend. "I'm fine." She said, a bit annoyed. The two looked at the young girl, walking to them. Once she was close enough so they could see her face, they saw she was only around sixteen or so. She had a scar on her lip, eyebrow, cheek and nose. A few little scars where on her arms and on the right lower part of her arm, she had a little piece of tied cloth.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked, with a sweet smile. "Thank you." Robin said, giving her a smile. "No prob'," She said, as she put her 380 in the holster. "Sooo, yall know my name... but I don't know yawl's."  
  
"I'm Robin." He said. "I'm Raven." Raven said. Both Tommy and Raven looked in each other's eyes, and then Raven said. "She's it!" "Really!" Robin asked. "Yep." Raven said, getting back to normal.  
  
Tommy just looked at the two people, who she thought; right now where crazy. "Tommy, please listen to me. Raven and I, we use to be on a team called the Teen Titans." Robin said, getting himself back together.  
  
"Ya, I heard of yall before. You guys where the ones who where suppose to defeat Slate." Tommy said, crossing her arm over her chest. "Yes, but now we have a way to beat him... only if you help." Raven said.  
  
"What do I go to lose." She said, shrugging her shoulders. So the three walked back to there little hideout.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
JC: Well, hope ya liked it. It's just the beginning of, I hope, a great story.  
  
Oh, and there is no gay crap in this story, so please, don't ask. 


	2. Meeting up

JC: Here is the second chapter, hope ya like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, all I own is the plot and anybody I make up.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Times A Killer – Chapter 2  
  
The three; Tommy, Robin and Raven, walked back inside. "We're back!" Robin said, barely being able to control his excitement. "I am sooo glad you two came back, I don't think I could hold Starfire off much... who's that?" Beast Boy said, walking out of the kitchen and pointing to Tommy.  
  
"This is To..." Robin started. "Shooter." Tommy 'Shooter' said, interrupting. "What?" Robin asked. "You got my real name from 'her'. Just call me Shooter." She said, not going to take 'no' for an answer.  
  
"Oookaaay, did I miss something?" Beast Boy asked. "Not much, just we found our traveler." Raven said, walked out from the shadows. She was still holding her right arm. "WHAT!!! I HAVE to go get Starfire and Cyborg," Beast Boy said, then stopped just as he took a step towards the kitchen door. "You ok?" He then took a step to her with concerned eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," Raven said. "Just a bullet graze." Beast Boy turned around to look at Shooter. "What?" Shooter asked, looking straight Beast Boy. He saw the pistol holder and then he saw red. "YOU SHOT AT RAVEN!!!" He yelled, then started to run right at her.  
  
Shooter grabbed her gun out of the holster, calked it back and pointed it at Beast Boy all in the time it took him to take a step. He stopped once he saw the gun pointed at him.  
  
"I didn't shoot at Raven, one of Terra's; guy's did. If you don't believe me... ask your friends." Shooter said, still holding the small gun. Beast Boy looked at his two friends, they both nodded. "I'm sorry, but can you but that thing away?" He said.  
  
"Man you people are paranoid. It wasn't even loaded." She said as she pulled the trigger and the hammer went forward, and she put the 380 in its holster.  
  
"What is all the noise out here?" Starfire asked as she walked out of the kitchen door. "They found our Traveler." Beast Boy said, quietly. "That is wonderful." Starfire said, as she looked around the room to see anyone she didn't recognize.  
  
Starfire saw Shooter, ran over to her and hugged the life out of her. "Need... air..." Shooter said, then Starfire let go. "I'm very sorry." Starfire apologized. "No prob', but... what the hell is going on. I mean, I came here being told that if I helped in some way, Slade would go down." Shooter said, looking around to anyone who would answer her.  
  
"To put it simply... we can travel through time and stop Slade before he gets all powerful." Robin said, stepping next to Shooter. "Right... and you need me for..." Shooter said. "Your the traveler." He said. "Riiiiiight, I think all of yall are crazy." Shooter said, then she walked over to the exit door.  
  
Just as Shooter was turning the knob the whole door started to glow a dark glow. Shooter looked back to Raven, her left hand was glowing. "If you don't trust them... trust me." Raven said, the glowing of her hand starting to fade.  
  
Both, Raven and Shooters eyes meet. Ravens eyes went left to right, as if she was reading a book. Then they stooped and she said. "Don't run from your fears. Trust me, you can get through it, even if it is a part of you." "I've been in his shadow so long... I barely know what day looks like." Shooter said, sinking down to her knees and her head was bowed down.  
  
Everyone looked in awe; except Raven and Shooter, as the two young women began to understand each other.  
  
Just then Cyborg walked in with a chef's hat on and said. "Dinner." Then he looked around and fallowed the gaze of Robin to a young girl, on her knees like she just committed an unthinkable crime. "Hello, what's up?" Cyborg asked, as he walked next to Robin. "We found the traveler." Robin whispered, his eyes still glued to the two.  
  
"Please." Raven finally said, after a few minutes of silence. "What do I have to do?" Shooter said, quietly. "Train, get to know us. Get to know the past." Raven said, her face growing soft. "Ok, but you have to promise me one thing." Shooter said, as she got back on her feet. "What's that?" Raven asked, giving her a small grin. "Never tell." She said. "Never." Raven said.  
  
"Ok, what's your name?" Cyborg asked, stepping forward so Shooter could see him. "Shooter." She said, looking to the half robot, half man. "Nice ta' meet you Shooter, my name's Cyborg." He said, holding out his huge hand. She shook his hand and then looked back at Raven.  
  
Shooter gave Raven a sideways grin. Robin stepped in and asked. "Hey, I heard of a women named Shooter, a long time ago. Do you know who she was?" "It was six years ago she died. It wasn't that long ago." Shooter said, looking to the ground. "Well, I guess you know her?" Robin asked.  
  
"I would hope so. She was my mum." Shooter said. "Oops, I'm sorry." Robin apologized. "No big. That's actually how I met Terra." Shooter said, looking up at Robin with un-focused eyes. "How do ya mean?" He asked, as the whole room practically stopped breathing at the name 'Terra'.  
  
"She's the one who killed my mum and dad." Shooter said, giving Raven a sideway glance. Raven looked at her, in the same way. Then Raven nodded her head, meaning that there silent promise, was sealed.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
JC: I'm sorry it was so short, I just needed something to start out the next chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry not much happened in this chapter, I hope in the next chapter it will pick up. Well, thanks to all that reviewed. Sadistic Riya, Raven A. Star, and, Sorceress Vanessa... thank you a ton for reviewing. Hope everyone liked it. Later.  
  
Oh and remember, there is absolutely NO gay crap in here. No madder how it looks.  
  
J 


	3. The little battle that kills

JC: Well, here is the new chapter. Hope ya like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, all I own is the plot and anybody I make up.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Times A Killer  
  
***6 Months Later***  
  
"Please try my food of happiness." Starfire said, as she stuck a bowl of blue goop under the nose of the unsuspecting Shooter. "Oh God." Shooter said, as she pushed the bowl out from her nose and threw herself back, which made her fall off the kitchen chair.  
  
Shooter was more muscular, but she still held an attractive; young body. Instead of the holster just being clipped on her pocket, the holster was on a belt, which was hanging on here hips instead off her belt loops. The holster still held the little 380 handgun and the belt had a few extra clips on it.  
  
Beastboy was on the other side of the table and he busted out laughing. Shooter glared at him but he didn't stop. "Starfire, have you ever thought of... oh I don't know... maybe ta' start cooking 'human' food?" Shooter asked. "No, why?" Starfire asked, with all the innocence she could gather. "No reason." Shooter said as she got up and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
She walked into Ravens room. "Uh, Raven. Ya there?" Shooter said, a bit uneasy. She liked Raven and all, but she really needed a few lights. Then Shooter heard the sound of Ravens meditating phrase.  
  
She walked over to the silhouette that she saw and thought it was Raven. Once she got closer she saw two outlines. "Heeelloooo." Shooter said, with annoyance. "What... oh, Shooter. What are you doing here?" A male voice asked. "Robin, I should of thought it was you." Shooter said, as she sat on the other side of Raven. "Hello, I'm TRYING to concentrate." Raven hissed. "Sorry." The other two said in unison.  
  
"Never mind. I'm going to go get some food." Raven said, getting up and dusting herself off. "You might not want to." Shooter said. "Why not?" Raven asked. "Starfire's cooking... she might want you to try it." She said, tilting her head.  
  
"Never mind then." Raven said, sitting back down and closing her eyes. "Come on, Shooter. We'll go to my room." Robin said, getting up and offering a helping hand to Shooter. She grabbed his hand and pulled.  
  
Once they got inside his room, which was MUCH lighter, they went to sit on his bed. "Well, I guess tomorrow is the day... huh?" Shooter asked. "Ya..." Robin said, a bit sad.  
  
"Hey, turn that frown up-side-down." Shooter said, leaning back on her hands. They both had their legs hanging off the side of the bed. "You've been around Beastboy waaay to long." Robin said, he to leaning back.  
  
"I think your right." She said, grinning. He grinned back, looking in her eyes, she did the same and they both held it there for what seemed like forever. "Well, it's getting late. Got ta' go." She said, getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
Once she was out he looked at the clock, it read '8:38'. "The younger me will be able to do that, she's too young." Robin said, thinking out loud.  
  
***A Few Hours Later***  
  
Everyone woke up to a big 'CRASH' noise. Everyone got up and went in the main room. (Where Robin and Raven first walked in to.) They walked to see a BIG gaping hole in the 'roof'. There where countless amount of robots and people in the hole, ready and eager to kill the former Titans. Terra was the person in front, she had the same face.  
  
"Oh, crap." Shooter mumbled to herself. "CHARGE!!!" Terra screamed at the top of her lungs. Then the whole army flooded in the room. "GO!!!" Robin yelled, over the battle cries.  
  
The 'Bang' of guns and the sound of metal filled the room. For, what seemed for hours the Titans fought, every-once-and-a-while getting a scratch or a burse. Soon the whole army of people deflated down to a hand full of people, along with Terra and the Titans still stood. Blood stained there cloths and cuts littered there body, they where out of breath and very tired.  
  
"Give up!" Terra yelled. Terra didn't even have a scratch on her. "Y- you first." Beastboy said, he was hiding behind a knocked down desk with Cyborg and Starfire. "Ha! That's a joke." Terra said, signaling the few remaining fighters to go to the desk.  
  
After a few minutes of silence the sound of an automatic rifle went off. Terra grinned, because she knew that; Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire where now permanently out of the picture. 'Now all I have left to get rid of is Raven, Robin and that wan-ta-be Shooter.' Terra thought, as she walked around, the now destroyed hole in the ground.  
  
"Out here." Terra heard a female voice call. "Raven, your mine." Terra said, as she ran out in to the nasty ruins of an ally. Terra looked to her left and saw Robin; who was in front, Raven; which was to Robin's right, and Shooter; which was to Robin's left.  
  
Soon, three men and four robots where behind Terra. "It doesn't seem fair." Terra said, giving them a madman smirk. "For whom?" Shooter asked. "You just had to go and make me really pissed, huh? I was in a good mood. Oh well. There's no one else to help you. Now I know why they call you the 'former' Titans." Terra said, the smirk now going to a pleased laugh.  
  
The three young people stood there with sadness slowly seeping on there face. Shooter looked over to Raven, she looked like she was nearly in tears. "Oh shit! Raven, don't do it! You'll kill yourself!" Shooter said, sliding over to Raven. Shooter was just about to touch Raven when some kind of force field blew her back.  
  
Shooter was blown back in the wall about ten or fifteen feet in the air, and then she slid down the wall and landed in a bunch of empty; wooden crates. A small "ow" came from crates as a sign that she was still alive.  
  
"Raven, what do you think your doing?" Robin asked, stepping back from Raven. "I knew you where a loner Raven, I just didn't know how far you would go." Terra said, slowly advancing toward the two.  
  
"BANG" One of the robots shot Raven, it hit her in the chest. "NNNOOO!!!" Shooter yelled, as she climbed out of the wooden mess and ran to her fallen friend. Robin looked behind him and took a quick glance at Raven. Then he looked back to Terra and her group of bad guys. "You will pay for that." Robin said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Shooter ran to Raven, fell down and put Raven's head in her lap. "Come on, you promised you'd die with my secret... but come on... not this early." Shooter said, blinking back the tears. "Sorry kido'. Bye." Raven said, giving one last grin, then her eyes went blank and her body went weak. Shooter ran her fingers over Ravens eyes to close them. "I will always protect you and the little one." Shooter said, giving the dead Raven one last promise.  
  
Robin just got done killing the last robot and man, the only person left was Terra. "Robin, she's... dead." Shooter said, slowly walking up to him. Shooter had Raven's blood caked all over her. "Remember, you can change that. Go inside my room and under my mattress is the watch." Robin said, looking around for any sign of Terra.  
  
"Ok." She said, as she walked in 'the hole in the ground' and walked in another hole, which was Robin's room. She walked over to the up turned mattress. She pulled the mattress up and underneath it was a silver watch. She quickly grabbed it and put it on.  
  
Then she felt a huge pain on the back of her head. She fell to the ground but didn't black out, as the assault should have done. "Finally, I can kill the Titans." Shooter heard Terra say behind her. Shooter couldn't move, so she waited for the death plow. But it never came, instead, she felt herself being picked up off the ground and dragged out of the room.  
  
"Oh, Robin." Terra said, getting Robin's attention. "Let her go!" He yelled at her. "Touchy, don't ya think?" Terra said, her hands glowed yellow as a small pebble was lifted up to Shooter's head. "Leave her alone." Robin pleaded.  
  
Just then Shooter's strength came back, but she didn't move.  
  
"Why should I leave her alone?" Terra asked. "Because..." He said, unsure of what he was going to do. "Not good enough. Say good bye to pretty girl." Terra said, her hand just about ready to command the small rock to be lodged in Shooter's head. "Nice try." Shooter said, as she moved her head out of the way, grabbed her loaded gun, pointed it at Terra's chest and fired.  
  
'BANG!'  
  
The expression of defeat came on Terra's face. Just them Shooter's legs bailed on her and she fell to the ground. Luckily Robin was fast so he caught her just before she hit the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" Robin asked. "Yep, just peachy." Shooter said, trying to add light in such a dark time. Robin got down on his knees and held the young girl like she was his own.  
  
"I-I'm not done y-yet!" They heard Terra say. Then, before they could react, Terra flung a pebble at the two. The pebble went through Shooter's left shoulder and it went through to Robin's heart.  
  
With the pistol still in hand, Shooter lifted it up and shot Terra in the forehead. Robin fell back on his back, as the pain came to Shooter. She held in a scream. "Robin?" She asked, unsure if he was still alive.  
  
"Go." She heard Robin's faint voice. "R-Robin, come o-on man. You c-can make it." She said, as she gathered strength so she could crawl up to see his eyes. "Go, so you don't lose..." Robin said, but death took him away. His eyes went blank and his body went limp. She closed his eyes, just so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.  
  
After a minuet or two of thinking she decided she was ready to go. "Here goes nothing." She said. She reached for the watch on her right wrist and turned a dial. Then everything went black, and then it was white. Then the whiteness started to take shape and different colors. Then some of the colors had voices. Then she saw the littler and younger version of her friends.  
  
"Raven... Robin..." Shooter said, and then fainted.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
JC: Another end to another chapter. Hope ya liked it. Did you get confused at all, sorry if you did. I'm trying. Thanks to all that reviewed. It really kept me going. Later. 


	4. Trying

***The Young Teen Titans 'Right Before Shooter Came'***  
  
"There is absolutely NO way I'm going to go watch a chick flick." Raven said, crossing her arms over her chest. The Teen Titans where about to go out and watch a movie, if they could decide what to watch.  
  
They where all in regular clothes. Raven had on black; baggy jeans, a gray T-shirt and black running shoes. Her purple hair was still purple and shoulder length.  
  
Robin had on baggy blue jeans, a white T-shirt; which looked like the sleeves where ripped off, and white running shoes. He had the mask over his eyes and he had messy black hair.  
  
Starfire had on a blue mini skirt, a blue tank top, and blue sandals. Her reddish color hair was all down.  
  
Beastboy wore blue shorts, a green shirt; that matched his skin color, and white running shoes. His green hair was all sticking up.  
  
Cyborg was wearing, well, nothing.  
  
Terra had on cargo shorts, a plain black T-shirt, and hiking boots. Her blond hair was down to.  
  
They where all in the living room, Cyborg was sitting down on the couch, staring at the movie section in the newspaper. Raven was standing behind the couch with Robin. Beastboy and Starfire were sitting on either side of Cyborg, looking over his shoulder to see which movie they'd want to see.  
  
"Ok, ok... what about this one!?" Starfire asked, pointing to another movie, another chick flick. "Starfire." Raven moaned. "Ya, come on Starfire... you need to pick something we'd all like," Beastboy said. "Like this one." Then he pointed to the most animal filled movie in the world.  
  
"Beastboy." Robin moaned, he to putting his arms over his chest. "Well, that was all the movie's there playing today. Guess we could all go out and grab a pizza... with plenty of sausage." Cyborg teased, looking over at Beastboy to see what his reaction would be. But Beastboy wasn't even listening to Cyborg, Beastboy was looking at a bright light; right in the middle of the room.  
  
"What is that?" Starfire asked, staring at the light with interest. "I don't know Star... I don't know." Robin said.  
  
Then the light became so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. Once the light died down, they looked at what 'the light' had done. In front of them laid a girl. Cuts, bruises, wood chips, and blood covered the young girls body.  
  
"Raven... Robin..." The girl said, then she fainted. Without a second thought, Robin ran up to the girl and picked her up. He examined her body and found a little hole that went through her left shoulder. Blood was coming out of the hole, fast. A good size puddle was already on the floor.  
  
Raven was the second to get back to reality. "Cyborg, go to the infirmary," Raven yelled, but Cyborg ignored her. "CYBORG, get your ASS to the INFIRMARY NOW!!!" That time Cyborg listened.  
  
Cyborg ran to the infirmary as fast as his robot legs could carry him. Robin was right behind him, urging Cyborg even faster.  
  
***Flashback 'Inside Shooters head while she's unconscious'***  
  
"Hey Raven, what's up?" Shooter said, as she walked in Raven's room. Shooter had only been training for a month, but she was flying through the courses.  
  
"Come here and sit down." Raven said, as she pointed to the empty spot next to her on her bed. Shooter slowly walked over to the bed, nearly tripping on a book because it was so dark, and sat down next to Raven.  
  
"Now, I have to tell you something. Since I know your deep, dark secret, I'll tell you mine." Raven started, looking to the young Shooter. "You don't 'have' to. I trust you enough to where, I don't think you'll blab it off, and I'm left with nothing to nail ya on." Shooter said, giving Raven a small grin.  
  
"That's true. I'll never tell, unless you tell first." Raven said. Shooter nearly busted up laughing, but held it in. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to find you." Raven said, glaring at Shooter. "I'll be surprised if he even knows that I'm alive." Shooter said, forgetting about the laugh and getting down to business.  
  
"Kido', you should know better than that." Raven said, giving a small smile. Shooter just sighed, smiled, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, what I wanted to tell you was, when I was seventeen, I was having some problem's controlling my powers. I didn't find out till it was to late. I was...  
  
***End Of Flashback***  
  
Shooter slowly opened her eyes with a moan. She started to sit up, but pain shot through her left side, so she stopped. She looked around and saw she was in a bed, like the ones in hospitals. On a table next to her, she saw bloody sewing interments.  
  
Her right hand traveled up to her left shoulder. She nearly screamed when she touched it, but held it in. Her left arm was in a splint and her shirt was off, leaving a black sport-bra to cover her chest. She felt a little bit of gaze taped over her left shoulder.  
  
She looked around and saw she was in a small room. There was a big mirror, right as she faced her left. 'Probably a one way mirror.' She thought to herself.  
  
She sat up with a grunt of pain and hung her legs off the side of the bed, her feet about a half a foot off the ground. She lightly jumped off, but a sudden case of dizziness overwhelmed her once her feet hit the floor.  
  
She quickly sat back down and tied to make the three mirrors disappear. "You know, you really shouldn't just get up, not knowing what will happen." A voice said. Shooter looked to where the noise came from and saw a young Raven. Raven was hidden in shadows, where Shooter couldn't really see her unless she was really trying. Raven still had on her 'movie' clothes.  
  
"Well, I'm not getting any younger just sitten here." Shooter shot back, hoping she wasn't going to get in trouble for the comment. "You think highly of yourself... don't you?" Raven asked, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
Shooter got back on her feet, once more getting a wave of dizziness. But she didn't sit back down; she just looked to Raven and held her ground.  
  
"Hmm, you do." Raven said, advancing a few steps towered Shooter. "Don't you?" Shooter asked, the dizzy feeling fading.  
  
"Anyway, how are you feeling?" Raven said, looking at the young girl. There was no fat on the girl's body, just a few scars and a lot of scratches and forming burses. "The best I felt all day." Shooter joked.  
  
"What's your name?" Raven asked. "You can call me Shooter." Shooter said, looking around. "What are you looking for?" Raven asked. "I know this will sound a bit weird but... where's Cyborg? I thought he did the doc stuff." Shooter said, putting her right hand on the back of her neck.  
  
"He went to go fight." Raven said, giving Shooter a confused look. "I... ummm... need you to read my mind." Shooter said, looking really nervous. "WHAT!?!?!" Raven yelled.  
  
"Listen to me. You won't believe me if I told you." Shooter said, taking a step to Raven, still looking really nervous. "Try me." She said, simply.  
  
"All right. I'm from the future, six years in the future. A week ago; in your time, two people where murdered. Little pebbles of rock where found in there head. They also found a little; ten years old girl. She didn't tell them anything, all she said was "Revenge is sweeter than any candy." Her name was..." Shooter said, looking at the awe struck Raven.  
  
"What was her name?" Raven asked, after a few minutes of silence. "You'll find out." Shooter said.  
  
"RAVEN... HELP US." They heard a voice yell.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
JC: Ok, here goes the end of another chapter. I had to make it short because I have soo many ideas; I just need to get them in order. I will try and update ASAP. Oh, the ages are: Shooter 'Tommy': 16, Robin/Raven/Beastboy/Terra: 17, Cyborg/Starfire: 18. Later. 


	5. Kinda Talking

Times A Killer  
  
"RAVEN... HELP US." They heard a voice yell.  
  
Shooter quickly took off the splint with a moan of pain. The two women started to run out of the 'doctor' room and ran down a hallway.  
  
"Who... attacked?" Shooter said, through the pain of running. "Slade." Raven said. Then the two finally reached the living room. (With the TV and all that.)  
  
"Oh God!" Raven whispered, as she saw her teammates. They still had on their 'movie' clothes on but they where all bloody.  
  
Beastboy had his arm over Robin's shoulder for support because his left leg was all banged up and bloody. Robin looked like he was used as a punching bag. Terra was carrying Starfire because she was knocked out. Terra only had a few scratches  
  
"Where's Cyborg?" Shooter asked. "He was taking up the back. He should be here any..." Terra started but was cut off. "Damn, that was a kicker." Cyborg said, as he came in as if on cue. Cyborg had a big gash on his 'real' arm.  
  
Both, Shooter and Raven ran up to the other Teen Titans. Shooter grabbed Beastboy so Robin could rest a bit, but once she put Beastboy's arm around her neck, Robin nearly fell to the ground. But Shooter caught him with her bad arm and grunted in pain. Raven grabbed Starfire and helped Cyborg because he was tired and needed to charge up a bit.  
  
***A Few Minuets Later***  
  
"Ow. Can you be anymore painful Dark Girl?" Cyborg asked, as Raven was cleaning up the wound on his arm. Raven just pressed harder as a resulted of Cyborg whimpering in pain.  
  
They where now in the 'doctor' room, where they where a few more beds out. Starfire was laying on a bed next to Cyborg, still unconscious. Beastboy was in the bed next to Starfire, fast asleep with his leg wrapped up. Terra was next to Beastboy, holding his hand. Robin was in the bed next to Beastboy, with Shooter cleaning up his wounds.  
  
"Thank you, umm..." Robin said, as he looked in her eyes. "Shooter." She said, as she got done cleaning Robin up. Robin had a few cuts on his face and a swollen cheek.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Shooter asked. "So, what did Slade attack with?" "How do you know 'bout Slade?" He asked. "Can you just answer the question... please." She said. "They where some kinda robots. They where a lot more powerful then the ones he usually sends." Robin said, then gave a small 'huh'. "Uh-oh." Shooter whispered to herself, after a moment of thought, but Robin heard her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothin'." She said.  
  
"Hey, Shooter... come with me." Raven said, as she walked out of the room. Shooter quickly got up and fallowed Raven out of the room.  
  
They walked for a couple a minuets then stopped in front of a door. Raven quietly opened the door and walked in, Shooter fallowed. Once they where both in the door automatically closed.  
  
'It's still dark." Shooter thought, as she heard Raven walk around. "Here." Raven said, throwing a T-shirt at her. Shooter caught it just before it hit her in the face.  
  
Shooter quickly slid on the shirt. "Thanks." She said. "Now, where did we leave off?" Raven asked. "Right, the parents. Umm, let me start at the beginning. In a few days Slade will take over the world. And don't even ask if I'm kiddin'... 'cause I'm not. Actually, I don't think he's even going to wait those few days. He musta' got warned somehow." Shooter said, trailing off the subject.  
  
After a few minuets of awkward silence, Raven asked. "Why me?" "'Cause... I trusted you in the future, why not now?" Shooter asked. "How long did you stay with us, the future us?" Raven asked. "I trained with yall for... six months." Shooter said, sadness slowly seeping in her voice.  
  
"What happened?" Raven asked. "What do ya mean?" Shooter asked. "Well, you can all beat up, your weapon was fired recently, and when I asked about us you sounded sad." Raven said.  
  
Shooter sighed and thought, then she said. "Fine. What's it gonna hurt. One of Slade's army came in and, first killed Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire. Then... you. Then it was Robin. Both you and Robin where killed because I wasn't careful. I let them kill yall." Shooter said.  
  
"What about Terra?" Raven asked. "Where's my gun?" Shooter asked, ignoring Raven. "Answer me, then I'll tell you." Raven said. "I can't tell you, at least not yet. It won't help things." Shooter said, then she walked out of the room.  
  
'Damn, I can't get a real straight answer out of that kid.' Raven thought, as Shooter walked out.  
  
***A Couple Hours Later***  
  
Everyone was up and eating in the kitchen. "Sooo, where do you come from Shooter?" Starfire asked, just before taking a bite of some pizza. "Ya, where ya from?" Cyborg asked, putting in his two cents.  
  
Shooter had her small pistol in her belt on her hips.  
  
"She's from the future." Raven said, just before Shooter could reply. Cyborg and Beastboy busted out laughing. "I... didn't know... you had... a funny... side Raven." Beastboy said, between laughs.  
  
"Beastboy's right Raven. That's practically impossible." Robin said, staring at Raven. "Why can that not be true?" Starfire asked, looking really confused. "It's scientifically impossible Star." Cyborg said, wiping his eyes because he laughed so hard, he started to cry.  
  
"And yet the two people that say that is a boy who can change into animals and a another boy who's half robot. Most people would say that's scientifically impossible." Shooter said, then she took another bite of pizza.  
  
"When did you become smart all the sudden?" Terra asked. Shooter fought back the urge to pull the gun out of the holster and shoot Terra right between the eyes.  
  
"Ever since I meet you." Shooter replied coolly. Everyone looked, first at Terra, then at Shooter, then back to Terra. The tension between the two young women was something that needed to be broken up.  
  
Robin cleared his throat in result of the two women looking at him with the most deadliest of looks. Shooter's face softened a bit, then she said. "Robin, Slade's gonna take over the world. Even if you fight him to the best of you abilities. But something's changed." Shooter said. "What's that?" Robin asked.  
  
"You guys weren't hurt." Shooter said. "Question. How would you know that Slade's taking over the world... and don't give me that time travel crap. You might have everyone else sucked in, but I'm not buyin'." Terra said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well, I really don't care if you buy or not." Shooter said, feeling her anger going up. "ENOUGH YOU TWO!!!" Raven yelled. Then the microwave blew up with a small 'boom'. Raven then covered her mouth and started to run down the hallway.  
  
Shooter ran after Raven before anyone else could react. Raven ran into her room and ran to the bathroom only bothering to close the bathroom door. So Shooter walked in Ravens room with no problem.  
  
Shooter waited patiently until the sounds of Raven throwing up where gone and she could hear Raven flush the toilet. Then Raven walked out of the bathroom with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Shooter gave the Goth a sympathetic look. "What?!" Raven asked, just as a book exploded. "Raven... I'm here if you need a hand. But there's only one person that can really help you through this." Shooter began.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Raven said. "Raven, stop acting like you're unbeatable 'cause you're not." Shooter said, taking a step towards Raven. A book, really close to Shooter exploded.  
  
"What do you think happened? Beer bottles on the floor, the two of you and the way yall woke up the next morning. What do yah think that was? Get drunk, get naked, and just sleep. I don't think so." Shooter said, as she dodged a flying book.  
  
Shooter sighed and said. "You and Beastboy did 'it' Raven. I'm sorry. But now you have a whole other thing to worry 'bout."  
  
"I'm pregnant..."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
JC: Ok, hows that for a little twist? Not much of a twist, but oh well. I think I'm gonna try and have more action in the next chapter. The keyword 'try'. Thanks to who reviewed. Till next chapter. Later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. 


	6. A Not So Good Secret

**Times A Killer  
**  
Shooter sighed and said. "You and Beastboy did 'it' Raven. I'm sorry. But now you have a whole other thing to worry 'bout."  
  
"I'm pregnant..."  
  
"Raven" Beastboy's voice rung through the room. He heard the whole conversation, and they knew it. "Uh-oh." Shooter mumbled. "Beastboy..." Raven breathed. "Raven... I'm so sorry." Beastboy apologized, as he slowly walked/limping up to Raven.  
  
Shooter slowly slipped out of Raven's room so the two 'love-birds' could talk. "Beastboy wasn't supposed to know." Shooter mumbled to herself as she walked down the hallway.  
  
Once she walked in the living room a small rock whizzed by her head. "What's the big idea?" Shooter asked, looking around and saw Terra, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire.  
  
"What are these?" Robin asked, holding up something. "What?" Shooter asked. "These?" Robin said, as a chain and some dog tags where reviled. On one side of the dog tags was a big 'S' that was half black and half some kind of orange color. On the other side of the dog tags it said:  
  
**Name: Tommy Reed  
  
Rank: 5th Command  
  
Civilian Color: Black  
  
Weapon Choice: 380 Handgun  
**  
"That's Slade's color. You work for Slade." Robin said, furiously. "You wish... don't yah Terra?" Shooter asked, her eye's traveled off of Robin and on Terra.  
  
"Don't you dare turn this on me! It has nothing to do with me!" Terra said, everyone could see the anger in her eyes. "Yah right. It has everything to do with you! Why don't you tell your 'friends' where you go in the middle of the night." Shooter said, advancing a step forward.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking 'bout." Terra said, unsure of what to do. "Yes, where do you go in the night's middle?" Starfire asked. "Sometimes I can't sleep, so I go out to eat, or just take a walk." Terra explained, putting all her brainpower in that one excuse.  
  
_'Not good. Come on, think Shooter. Wait, they said time travel is impossible, but Starfire went back in time once.'_ Shooter thought.  
  
"Your memories!" Shooter said, aloud. "What are you talkin' 'bout?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Just then Raven and Beastboy walked in. "What's goin' on?" Beastboy asked. "We found this." Robin said, shaking his hand with the dog tags. Once Raven saw the dog tags, Shooter could feel Raven trying to get in her mind.  
  
"No Raven. I already told you what I would have allowed you. Nothing more, nothing less." Shooter said, looking to Raven.  
  
"She's good, Robin." Raven said, after a few moments of silence. "WHAT!!!" Terra yelled, in disbelief. As Shooter looked to Terra, Raven looked at Shooter and saw hatred in Shooters eyes.  
  
"Raven," Shooter said, still looking at Terra. "You remember those two parents I told yah 'bout? Well, they where the only ones that could have stopped Slade, but he killed them before they could act on their plan. No one ever found out who killed them... and they never got the chance to either. This world is goin' to hell, and a bunch of teen's are it's only hope. Don't take this warning lightly, if you do, ya'll are gonna have to look me up and six years... if your still alive." Everyone just stood dumbstruck by the young girls words.  
  
While the Teen Titans where distracted by Shooters words, Shooter walked; slowly, up to Cyborg. She quickly pressed a small, blue button; which made of a blood filled scream sound like a birds song.  
  
Everyone put their hands to their ears and feel to their knees.  
  
One thought was passing through Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin's mind. It was when Starfire went through time and changed the course of time. (J: I'm so sorry if that made no sense. It was the best way I could explain it.)  
  
"Time travels... real." Robin muttered, after the noise want away. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?!?" Terra asked, just as her hearing came back.  
  
"It's memories. Slade made them forget, but why." Shooter said, half talking to them and half to herself. "You're... telling the truth." Cyborg said, lost in thought.  
  
"Robin... everyone... if you don't believe Shooter, believe me. Slade's planning something, and we need her help." Raven pleaded. "I believe you." Beastboy said, being very serious. "I'm with Beast and Rave, Robin." Cyborg said. "I will join with are four friends, only if you will join friend Robin." Starfire said, looking to her leader.  
  
Robin took a moment to let things sink in. Then he nodded a 'yes'. Starfire was overjoyed, so she flew to him and gave him her bear/death hug. "Need... air..." Robin said, as his face was turning blue. "I'm so sorry my friend." Starfire said, letting go of Robin. He gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Terra?" Robin asked, looking to the rock queen. Her face was red with anger and her hands where glowing yellow. "Nobody will beat Slade!" Terra yelled.  
  
"'Cept me." Shooter said, looking at Terra. Everyone's, except Raven and Shooter's eyes grew double their normal size. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON!?!?!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"It's quit simple really." A dark, deep voice said by the door. Everyone faced to the door. Two figures stepped out of the shadow. They both had the same thing on, a black and orange skin suit with a black and orange mask.  
  
"That's not right." Beastboy said. Everyone but Terra looked surprised. "That's why. You hid their memory so they wouldn't believe me." Shooter said.  
  
"You know, you really have your mother's looks. She was quite beautiful." One of the Slade's said.  
  
"Stop it..." Shooter breathed.  
  
"A very strong mind and heart." He continued.  
  
"Stop it..." She said, a bit louder.  
  
"She was fun too." He went on.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" She yelled.  
  
Everyone was now very confused, except Raven.  
  
"She was a lot of fun to kill. I know Terra enjoyed it." The other Slade said.  
  
"Please...stop..."  
  
Robin understood, now.  
  
"I did to! I never thought taking another person's life would be that much fun. I especially like the way your ten year old face looked when I killed her." Terra said, a madman look on her face.  
  
"I never would have thought you would take her name; Shooter. I mean, it's rightfully yours. I just would have thought it would bring back too many memories." A Slade said.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, yah bastered." Shooter said, reaching for her gun. "I wouldn't." A Slade said, then he pulled a scared little girl in front of him.  
  
The girl looked to be around ten years old, she had on baggy; denim shorts, a gray T-shirt, and a small holster hanging on her right pocket with no weapon in it. Her brown hair was just long enough to get in a ponytail. She had a small figure, tear stained face, and the look of fear in her eyes.

Shooter's hand stopped just before she reached her gun.  
  
"Tommy, meet Tommy. Do you really want to turn out like her, about to be killed for no reason?" A Slade asked, the little girl. "Your lower than I thought Slade, bringing a little girl in here." Robin spat.  
  
"This is not just any little girl my apprentice... this little girl is my daughter."  
  
**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**  
J: Well, I'm gonna end it there. Hope yah like it. Did anyone figure out that Shooter is Slade's daughter? Be honest. Later.  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?


	7. Sudden Coldness

**Times A Killer  
**  
"Tommy, meet Tommy. Do you really want to turn out like her, about to be killed for no reason?" A Slade asked, the little girl. "Your lower than I thought Slade, bringing a little girl in here." Robin spat.  
  
"This is not just any little girl my apprentice... this little girl is my daughter."  
  
Beastboys jaw dropped as low as it could go, Starfire gasped, and Robin and Raven kept their unemotional masks on.  
  
"Well now. I'm quite sad that you didn't mention me over your pizza, my little Tom-Tom." Slade said, with fake sadness and hurt in his voice. "Don't you dare call me Tom-Tom. You don't have the right!" She yelled. "_I_ don't have the right? But _I_ am your_ father_." He said.  
  
"Well, now back to are position. You see, if you fire, you just might miss. I know your the best shot around, but are you on top of your game today?" The other Slade asked.  
  
Shooter didn't say anything; instead she looked to her younger self, and vice-versa. With a nod, the older Shooter looked up to the two Slade's with a small grin.  
  
"Bye-bye." The older Shooter said. Then the young Tommy lifted her elbows up and hit the two Slade's in the groin as hard as she could. They both feel to their knees and whimpered in pain. The young Tommy ran to the older Shooter and hugged Shooters waist, as a way of saying, '_Thanks for not shooting._'.  
  
"This is not... over yet." One of the Slade's moaned and a thick smoke surrounded them, the same with Terra. The smoke vanished, as did the Slade's and Terra.  
  
"Nice one shorty." Shooter said to her smaller self. Then the Teen Titans walked over to the two and started to say things like, '_that was awesome'_ and '_way cool'_.  
  
**Later**  
  
They where all sitting down in the living room. Robin was standing behind the couch with Raven; Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire where sitting on the couch; and the two daughters of Slade where sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"Umm, okay Shooter's." Robin started. "Call me Shooter and the younger on Tommy." Shooter said, looking down to Tommy just so she could see the annoyed look she was getting.  
  
"Why didn't Raven have the baby," Beastboy asked, everyone giving him a surprised look, even Raven. "Tell me!" "What the **HELL** are you talkin' 'bout, BB?" Cyborg asked, Beastboy ignored him as he started in Shooter's eyes.  
  
Shooter looked down on defeat. '_How could I not tell him, he has a right to know, everyone has a right to know. But is it the right thing to do?_' Shooter thought. She swallowed hard and said. "She got hit."  
  
"What kinda answer is that?" A very pissed Beastboy asked. "I'll take care of it." She said. "No, you won't." He said, his anger rising with each passing second as he rose from the couch.  
  
"I know how it happened. So I'll watch Raven's back." Shooter said, she to rose to her feet. "No, I'll watch Raven's back!" He hissed, as he dove at Shooter.  
  
The two fell to the ground, tumbling. Even with his leg all beat up, he ended up on top of Shooter, holding her neck with both of his hands and his knees pinning her arms to the floor. She didn't fight back once he was on her, in fact, she really didn't fight at all. She was moaning in pain because his knee was on her shoulder.  
  
His hands relaxed so she could talk. "If you die, who will help Raven with the baby? Who will hold back Raven with her mood swings? If I die, it's of no consequence. I'm not even in the right time, if all goes like planed, Tommy won't get killed and she'll turn into something like me. But if you die, there's no one to replace you." She said, nearly in a whisper because of the lack of air and the pain shooting up and down her left side.  
  
Beastboy and Shooter heard Robin walk to the two. Robin slowly pulled Beastboy off of her and asked. "You okay?" Then he knelt down to help her up. "God I hope not." She replied, sitting up slowly with Robin's help. A small blush came on the two's cheeks.  
  
"Okay, question... why in the world would Raven have a kid, especially BB's kid. That makes zero sense." Cyborg questioned. "I would like to know myself." Starfire said.  
  
"It was an accident." Raven said. "How can that be an '_accident_'?" Robin asked.  
  
"Guy's... there's not going to even be a baby unless we beat Slade." Shooter said, urgency in her voice. "Right." Robin agreed, a small blush trying to come on his face.  
  
"Hey, whats 'bout me?" Tommy asked. "Was I really that bad with my vocab?" Shooter asked herself, on accident out loud. Everyone started to laugh; even Raven cracked a small grin.  
  
After the laughter died down, Tommy asked. "I was asking a serious question." "Simple answer: don't die. Cool?" Shooter replied.  
  
"Is it just me, or did the temp go down a few degrees?" Tommy asked, hugging herself. "I think your right." Shooter agreed, as a shiver ran through her body. Everyone agreed in there own way it was colder.  
  
Just then, Shooter started to glow black and she started to float in the air a few feet. "What the hell?!" Shooter asked, her mussels straining to get out of, what ever she was in.  
  
Shooters eyes shot to Raven but Raven shook her head meaning a 'no'. Shooter looked really confused, as did the other Titans. Once Shooter realized what was happening, she asked. "How the hell did yah get outta that one?"  
  
"The big guy owed us a few." A husky male voice said behind Shooter.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**  
  
JC: I'm so sorry that it took me sooo long to update, then it being short on top of that. I was on vacation for two weeks, so I couldn't write that much. Well, hope yah liked it, please R&R. Later.


	8. Flashback From Hell

**Times A Killer**

Shooters eyes shot to Raven but Raven shook her head meaning a 'no'. Shooter looked really confused, as did the other Titans. Once Shooter realized what was happening, she asked. "How the hell did yah get outta that one?"

"The big guy owed us a few." A husky male voice said behind Shooter.

"Oh he did, did he? I would have paid money ta' see that conversation." Shooter said, a smile creeping on her face. The black aurora disappeared as Shooter landed gracefully on her feet and turned around.

The silhouette of five figures appeared in front of the Titans. A few seconds later they could see the outline of body-parts and soon after that, color was added.

It was the older Robin, Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg. They had on their future clothes but there was no sign that they fought the future battle in which they died.

"Oh God... it's so good ta' see yah, you guys." Shooter said, and then she ran to the older Robin and hugged him. "It's great ta' see yah too." He said.

Now the look on the younger Titans faces where priceless. Cyborg and Beastboys eyes where the size of tennis balls and their mouth went as far down as it could. Starfire looked as if she was about to explode with excitement. Robin and Raven's face held a nervous smile and curiosity in their eyes.

"Raven, soooo... did yah have ta' get on your knees and beg?" Shooter asked, walking in front of Raven and looking in her eyes. "It almost came to that, you should have seen Beastboy." She replied.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad." The older Beastboy wined.

Shooter turned around to the younger Titans and smiled. "Teen Titans, meet the Titans. I think you all know each other." She said.

"Oh yah, that reminds me..." Robin said, and then he touched Shooter's hurt shoulder. A weak light came from his hand and then slowly faded. Shooter quickly checked under the shoulder part of her T-shirt where there was "suppose" to be a hole, but now was just a scar.

"How did – what just – cool...?" Shooter sputtered. "How'd yah do that?" The young Robin asked, taking steps forward until he was next to Shooter. "Easy." Raven said, placing her hand on his head as her hand glowed. Then all of his injuries where scars.

The other; older Titans did the same for their younger self's as they talked.

"Robin, can we talk?" The older Robin asked as he walked up to him and placed a hand on his younger self's shoulder. "Sure." He replied.

They both walked up on to the roof. "Whatcha want to talk about?" The young Robin asked. "First of all, I want yah ta' call me R, so we don't get mixed up. Then, I wanted to talk about Shooter." R said. Robin blushed.

"What could there be to talk about?" Robin asked. "First off, you have to admit to yourself that yah like her. Trust me, it doesn't take long." R said, getting straight to the point.

"I don't like her!"

"Yeah yah do."

"I can't like anybody. I'm the leader of the Teen Titans. Not some skirt chaser." Robin said, fake anger in his voice. "Umm, I don't think I've ever seen her in a skirt. Hell, I don't think she's ever worn a skirt." R said, a grin plastered on his face.

"B-but how would you know anyways?" Robin asked. "I'm the older you, duh." R said, giving him the 'duh' look. "So you like her... wait, you like her?" Robin first said then asked.

"I, uh, I'm not what you would call stable... hell, I'm dead. I need someone ta' look after her. You know? I'm fairly surprised she hasn't had a mental meltdown yet." R said, his eyes clouded with anger.

"Robin!" A voice yelled. The two Robin's looked to the group and found the voice belonged to the older Raven. "Yeah." They both replied. "Call me R." R said.

"Fine, R... we need to show them." The older Raven said. "Your right. Now everyone huddle up!" R said. Everyone did as they where told.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room; it was so bight that everyone had to close their eyes. As soon as it came the bight light faded away and left them in the dark. It took everyone a minuet to adjust their eyes.

They where standing in the middle of a torn up and trashed street. Cars where upside down and burnt to a crisp. The street light where no more than bent metal poles, some of which looked to have been tore out of the concert foundation.

Starfire gasped, Beastboy, Cyborg and Tommy looked around in disbelief. As for Robin, Raven, Shooter and the older Titans; they where looking at people. Soon everyone's gaze landed on the people.

First they saw a girl that looked Tommy and a masked guy that looked like Slade. Then there where two other people; one boy that looked to be twelve years old with blonde hair and brown eyes, the other was a grown woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

Slade was holding the boy by the arm with a MP-5 pointed at the boy. The woman was down on her knees her hands tied behind her back. Tommy was in front of the woman holding a knife in her left hand.

No one made a move to help the woman. In fact, no one made a sound.

"Do it now my young apprentice or your friend won't live past tonight." Slade said, anger clouded his voice. "He won't live till tonight anyways." Tommy said, sadness and anger filled her voice. "Would you like to gamble your friend's life like that?" He asked.

Tommy suddenly turned around and tried to thrust the knife in Slade. He moved to the side just missing the blade by an inch. His hand left the boy, grabbed her wrist, made her drop the knife and twisted her arm without really even trying.

Her right hand grabbed the MP-5 out of Slade's hand and before he could react she pulled the trigger. A single bullet left the chamber and it hit him on his side. Slade automatically let go of Tommy and fell to the ground.

With the MP-5 in hand, Tommy untied the woman in a flash. She looked to where Slade should have been, he was gone.

"Show yourself, you cowered. I'll even be fair and fight you hand to hand, no gun." Tommy said, putting down the gun on the floor.

"You would just love to kill me with your bare hands. I know how you feel, that is how I turned out to be so powerful." Slade's voice boomed.

"Go on, run and hid." Tommy said, shooing the woman and boy away. They ran like there was no tomorrow but stopped short as a blur ran out in front of them, quickly snapped the woman's neck and the boy's in just a few moments. They where both dead.

"**NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!**" Tommy screamed. "You bastered, why me? Why me?" She repeated. Slade practically appeared behind her. "Because, I love you." He said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

JC: Sorry it took me soooo long to update. It's just I got a new computer and everything was on my old computer so it took me a while to get this story. And I'm really sorry it isn't that long either. Well, umm, I hope you liked it.

In case you got a wee bit confused this last part is kinda like a flashback. Well, till next time.

Disclaimer: Yah, I own Teen Titans, that's why I write here. Me no own.


	9. Real Live Death

**Times A Killer**

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Tommy screamed. "You bastered, why me? Why me?" She repeated. Slade practically appeared behind her. "Because, I love you." He said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

Tommy froze. "Love… you don't even have a heart." Tommy said. "I do, and I'll prove it to you." Slade said, quickly grabbing her wrist, pulling her to him and slamming her ear against his chest. Just as quickly as Slade slammed her she pushed away and kicked him in the gut. He grabbed her ankle just as it hit him and pushed her, trying to make her fall to the ground but she did a cart-wheel, planted her feet firmly on the ground and got in a fighting stance.

"I may be injured my dear but I can still defeat you." Slade said, just standing there. "Maybe, but if you hurt me, you'll have to go apprentice shopping, again. Hopefully by then, someone will be stupid enough to fight you and win." She said.

The fight began. Punch after punch, kick after kick, and block after block the fight ended. Slade had his knee on Tommy back as she laid on her stomach on the ground. She moaned as he applied more presser on her small body.

"Now, you will do as you're told or I will do much worse. Do you understand?" Slade asked. "What can… be worse?" Tommy asked, out of breath and hurt. "I know how to torture a person without ever touching them." Slade hissed. "That's a lovely thought." Tommy said. He pressed harder as she moaned in pain.

"So… you gonna break… my ribs… genies plan." Tommy said, pausing every-now-and-then because of the pain. "No, I have no intentions of breaking anything." Slade said. "Coulda fooled me." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

A blinding light flashed and it was gone. All of the Titans where back home, out of the past. "That sick hearted son of a…" Robin started but decided not to finish, Starfire was right there and he didn't feel like explaining it. "Yah, tell me about it. That's what he does to him own daughter; imagine what he does with the world." Shooter said. "I'd rather not." The young Cyborg muttered as he shook his head.

"Well, we have ta' go." R said, gathering the older Titans. "What! Wada' mean!" Shooter yelled. "Sorry, all we could do was show them what would happen if they failed, we're not allowed to interfere any more. Just remember… fight like there's no tomorrow." Raven said. Then they disappeared.

"That was… odd." Raven said, looking around at everyone. "I agree." Robin said. "Damn they annoy me. Always popping in and popping out without so much as a descent goodbye." Shooter mumbled to herself.

"If anyone, I mean anyone gets a shot at Slade, please take it. It might be the only one we get." Shooter said, looking at the Titans. All of them nodded in agreement.

Tommy suddenly grabbed the upper part on her left arm as it started to bleed. She moaned as she applied pressure to the now bleeding arm. "What the hell?" Robin quickly said. Everyone looked around for the slightest movement. A shadow started to run. Shooter quickly grabbed her pistol and shot. A 'thud' and a moan meant Shooter got her target.

Everyone quickly ran over to the fallen man. He was lying on his stomach with blood pouring on his shirt. "We must help him before he bleeds to death!" Starfire screamed. "No." Shooter said, low but deadly. She walked beside the man, hooked her foot under his arm and turned his over. He yelled in pain. Shooters face held an emotionless mask.

Everyone but Starfire watched. "Shooter, this is inhuman. How can you be so heartless?" "Starfire, this man works for _Slade_. He will cause a lot of pain to a lot of people, even if we do win." Her words shut Starfire up right away.

"Now tell me where Slade is, then I'll end it quickly." The underline threat in her voice had chills running through the Titans spins. "Like I'd tell you!" His voice was weak. She put her hand down on the exit wound and applied pressure. He again, yelled in pain.

Both Starfire and Beastboy ran to the bathroom, Cyborg not far behind.

"Tell me!" She pressed down harder. The man's eyes where starting to glaze over. "Do _one_ good think in your life." She whispered to the dieing man. "I did… and now my daughter will die." His last words as he moved on. "Damn it!" Shooter yelled in frustration.

"What… did he mean by that?" Robin asked, caution in his voice. "He had a daughter, now Slade will find her and kill her for his ignorance." Her voice hallow.

asflknsdflkjnsdfjknsdfnjsadfkjnsdfm xcz.,dsfjlsdf;lkjserm,ewr;lsdjdfgsajk

JC: Hey all, really sorry it took me so long to update then it was small. I'm having a small writers block... okay a big writers block but I tryin', really. Till next time.

Later


End file.
